


Senandung Dilihat dari Surga

by sillo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: Triple S telah usai, namun Nanami Haruka takkan kembali ke tangan Heavens. Sementara, kakinya berderap, menuju mimpinya. Amasaka Mion, memulai lagu pertamanya sebagai seorang tiruan, yang harus menjadi bayangan Heavens selanjutnya...(Heavens x female OC)





	

Aku melangkah dengan pantofel coklatku yang membentuk bunyi-bunyi derap di lorong yang sepi ini. Rambut coklat panjangku terurai, ikut bergoyang seirama dengan tiap derap kakiku. Aku berjalan menuju lorong di mana aku akan menuliskan kisah baruku; saat-saat pertama aku menjalani kehidupan kerjaku yang selama ini sudah kunanti-nanti. Walau saja, tak secemerlang mimpi kanak-kanak yang begitu idealis.  
  
Mimpiku adalah melantunkan lagu. Melantunkan lagu sehingga orang-orang bernyanyi mengiringinya. Idealku adalah untuk menjadi seorang pujangga baru yang takkan pernah dilihat oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Bayangan namun pelangi. Ada di belakang layar para penyanyi namun menjadi sinar tersendiri.  
  
Lalu, aku di sini ingin memulai _lagu_ pertamaku. Aku berhasil! Aku melihat tangan itu diulurkan kepadaku untuk meminta kepadaku lagu-lagu dan musikku. Raging; nama orang yang akhirnya mau menerimaku di dunia ini. Dunia musik.  
  
Ah, tidak seperti ideal masa kecilku tentunya.  
  
Aku berdiri di sini, menjadi boneka pengganti. Boneka pengganti seseorang yang berhasil menjadi persis seperti mimpiku dulu. Seseorang yang akhirnya jadi idolaku; Nanami Haruka. Hingga akhirnya aku tak dapat berhenti memainkan musiknya, membuat aransemen musiknya, dan terpaku pada musiknya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah berubah menjadi _dirinya._  
  
Atau, lebih tepatnya, tiruan dari dirinya.  
  
Melangkah sambil melamun membuatku tanpa sadar telah sampai ke depan pintu di mana aku akan menemukan rekan-rekan kerja pertamaku. Dengan jantung yang makin mendebar, tanganku bersiap meraih gagang pintuー  
  
"Heeeh, Raging mau memberi kita komposer tetap yang baru, ya? Coba Haruka saja yang ke siniーhaha, canda." Suara lelaki yang agak nyaring.  
  
ーtidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur di sini. Aku ingin membuat lagu. Tak apa walaupun aku harus jadi tiruan sekalipunー  
  
BRAAK.  
  
"Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan saya Amasaka Mion, selanjutnya bertugas menjadi komposer tetap Heavens. Mohon bantuannya!"  
  
Entah kenapa, tanganku bergerak sendiri, masih gemetar; aku ditelan kegugupan sendiri.


End file.
